


scrawny

by orphan_account



Series: lRlDESCENT songfics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, dan is soft and in love, phil just wants to go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan decides to officially change his hair and is worried. phil helps him realise he is loved no matter whatsomewhat based off scrawny by wallows





	scrawny

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first ever fic ?? i was listening to scrawny and this idea came and now here we are !!!!! it's v bad and i apologise :( this is based around when dan ~ embraced his curly hair ~ bc that was a great time and i miss it!

Dan was nervous. He seemed to be getting more and more nervous as he grew older.

Unlike the past few times, he had a reason to be nervous. He hadn't uploaded a video in a few weeks, one month and ten days to be exact. And in those forty-one days, Dan had decided to embrace his natural hair.

The curls.

Phil would say he was being over-dramatic, but changing his hair seemed like the ending of something. Dan didn't like change. He liked things to be in a routine because a routine was safe and safe was good.

Dan's natural hair was something he's attempted to hide away for years, only sometimes showing it due to seemingly life-threatening inconveniences. But lately, he's been getting lazy, thinking it takes too much effort and time to straighten it each day. Pure and utter laziness was the tip of the iceberg for changing his hair.

All the love and praise he got from Phil was quite helpful as well. Dan didn't know where he would be without Phil, most likely living as a miserable lawyer stuck with a wife he didn't even love. Maybe not even living at all, but that's something he didn't like to think about. Especially when Phil was right beside him, giving him the courage to stop stalling and post the damn video.

He turned to look at Phil, immediately soothed by his soft appearing face. Phil supported him no matter what, Dan knew this. He also knew that Phil would call him an idiot for being nervous in the first place, but Dan didn't care.

"Should I do it? They won't care, right? It's not that big of a deal, they've seen my hair before and nothing-" Dan began, eyes not leaving the computer.

"Dan!"

"What?"

"You need to chill out. Like you said, they've already seen your natural hair before"

"Yeah but it was never a permanent thing, I have never gone full curls before"

"I think you're making it a bigger deal than what it is"

"I'm not!" Dan exclaims, knowing fully well that he is. "What if they don't like it?"

"What if who don't like it? The people who think having emo hair is still in style?"

"But Phil you have emo hair"

"Yeah and I rock it!" Dan snorts at that, thankful for Phil's stupid joke to ease the conflict in Dan's mind. "Plus, don't you want to rebrand anyway?"

Dan huffs, "People won't like that either"

"People won't like a lot of things that we do in the future, not everybody has to like the things we do"

"Stop being so philosophical, it's making my head hurt"

"Don't you mean Phil-osophical" Phil giggles and Dan's heart melts. 

How could one fall even further for another, even after years of being together? How could Phil, a grown man, be so cute and endearing? How did Dan grow fonder and fonder after each moment he spent with Phil? He didn't have any answers, but Dan did know that life was a lot easier with Phil by his side.

"C'mon, post the damn thing so we can go to sleep before dawn"

"Are you sure everything will be fine? The internet is harsh"

"And so am I when I get no sleep, so yes, upload it"

"I'm being serious"

"I am too! Everything will be fine, people won't care"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh my god please just post it"

"I just needed you to tell me that-"

"You're a scrawny motherfucker with a cool hairstyle?"

"Do I even want to know where that came from?"

"It's a song,  _ materino _ "

"Do you still think it's a cool hairstyle though?"

"Oh my goodness"

"Just answer the damn question"

"Only if you promise to sleep after"

"This is blackmail"

"No, this is me being too tired to function and wanting to go to bed, so if you would  _ please  _ hurry up and upload the damn thing that would be great"

Dan smiles fondly at Phil's outburst, nodding his head and clicking the 'Done' button. Now that Dan had calmed down, his sleep began to take over his mind and body. Phil's answer about Dan's hair was long forgotten as the pair walked towards the bathroom.

They cleaned their teeth in a comfortable silence and clambered into bed together. Dan put his head on Phil's chest and closed his eyes. Sleep would come easy tonight, Dan knew it would. Soon enough Phil would be snoring softly and Dan would fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Dan hated change, but maybe sometimes change was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> srry it was so shit !! i hoped u liked though !!  
(14.03.20 update - hi !! i've decided to make these fics anon ?? but i was @/iridescentphll but not anymore bc i felt uncomfortable digging kinda deep into dnps lives? idk!! stream big and coty !!


End file.
